In some aerospace applications, it may be desirable to secure structures to each other using a fastener. A fastener having a diameter which is greater than the diameter of a fastener opening provided in the structures to be secured may be forced into the fastener opening to achieve an interference fit of the fastener in the fastener opening. In many cases, a lubricant such as cadmium, for example, may be coated on the fastener shank to provide the necessary lubricity to insert the fastener in the fastener opening. In the case of composite structures and titanium structures, however, it may be desirable to use a sleeved fastener.
In order to reliably install a sleeved fastener into sleeve openings provided in the structures, the fastener is often lubricated with a finish coating such as a pin coating. This coating reduces the risk of a material failure of the fastener sleeve as the fastener is installed into the fastener sleeve. In some applications, multiple lubricants may be applied to lubricate the fastener shank in the sleeve. These lubricant(s) may be applied to the fastener shank and/or to the interior surface of the sleeve. The lubricants may have the effect of electrically insulating the fastener from the fastener sleeve. In some applications, it may be desirable to enhance the electrical conductivity between the fastener and the fastener sleeve while maintaining the integrity of the fastener sleeve.
Therefore, a conductive sleeved fastener assembly which provides an electrically-conductive interface between a fastener sleeve and a fastener that can be installed successfully without a lubricant may be desirable for some applications.